dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Barosaurus
|-|Barosaurus= 262x262px}} Information The Barosaurus '(bare-oh-soar-uhs) (heavy lizard), more commonly referred to as "'Baro", (Baro can't be typed in chat without being hashtagged so players write it as Ba ro) is one of the largest animals in the game. Statistic-wise, it is the strongest herbivore and is the best dinosaur for obtaining DNA. It is gray in color with small tan spines on its back. Contrary to its large size, it is an impressive climber, with a high jump height. The hitbox is actually bigger than its attack range, so it is vulnerable to attacks from dinos with large attack range, such as Brachiosaurus, Megavore, and Albino Terror. It is the slowest growing dinosaur in-game, with a GRM (Growth Rate Multiplier) of 3.0, taking up to about Day 60 to reach Elder stage; although awarding players with a considerable amount of DNA per-day. Barosaurus is a popular dinosaur because of this and is used for DNA Farming. The Barosaurus was released to the public on November 11, 2016, along with the Achillobator. Due to its strength and huge size, the Barosaurus is one of the most targeted dinosaurs in the game (Albino Terror and Megavore are in that catagory). Even if the player hasn't killed or touched anyone, other players will still likely attack them (or try killing them). "Lived during the late ''Jurassic ''Period. Recent findings on th''us''e Barosaurus' neck, found at 18m in length, estimates that Barosaurus may have been 50m in length overall. '' There isn't any proof that Barosaurus was the biggest dinosaur. Model made by 3p1cPr0 TriviaCategory:DinosaursCategory:HerbivoresCategory:Terrestrial Dinosaurs -It takes 3 hours to grow a Barosaurus from baby to adult. In this time, you will have earned 3,960 DNA. Should you continue growing it to day 300, you will have earned 21,960 total DNA. Continuing to day 1260, you will have earned a total 89,460 DNA. -Inorder to earn over 100,000 DNA using a Barosaurus, you will have to grow all the way to day 1,460 to earn 108,960 DNA. this is equal to playing about 70 hours or 2.91667 days Advanced Stats Board✓© '''Max hunger:900' Time before elder:210 minutes Speed:9 Sprinting Speed:11 DPS:98 Bleed damage:0 Attack rate:2 DNA per day after 24 days:75 DNA achieved until elder: 4860 Counter with:Albino Terror |-|Galactic Barosaurus= 262x262px}} Information The Galactic Barosaurus is one of the now limited galactic skins, and is currently the highest in demand and is that most valuable skin in the game. It's worth 10-14 Albino Terrors, but is quite small even as a juvenile. Once it becomes an adult, it hits an insane growth-spurt and becomes titanic. Appearance The Galactic Barosaurus looks terrifying and intimidating as it has a huge jaw and inexorable eyes. It has purple horns which face back. Unlike its original design, it lacks back legs. It has all of the planets of the Solar System encircling around its body, with blue legs and legs. It has some stars and constellations on its body. Roar links: https://web.roblox.com/library/955095593/GBaroRoar https://web.roblox.com/library/955095449/GBaroGrowl https://web.roblox.com/library/955095257/GBaroCall Trivia *There are about 10-15 owners which 10 are currently known. *It is one of the few skins in the game with custom roars. *Its speed glitch was removed at the end of March, 2018, which led to a significant decrease in value. *Although many players think that the Galactic Barosaurus is the rarest item in the game, it actually isn't, and it's a common mistake players make. |-|Golden Barosaurus= 262x262px}} Information The Golden Barosaurus is a skin for the Barosaurus. It can be obtained from the Golden Egg from the trading map. It is one of the more, uncommon golden skins and the most desired golden skin. Design Just like all golden skin, it is golden yellow in color. With a slight shine in it. It has the same model and animation as the normal Barosaurus. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *This skin has a 3.333% random chance of hatching. Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Galactic Dinosaurs